


I hate coffee

by Andzia267



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bisexuality, Charles You Slut, Charles-centric, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Crack, F/M, Humor, I refer to charles x logan, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance, Sassy Raven, bi charles, charles x moira, raven x erik, raven x logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Seventy two inches of a well built guy, with sharp jaw and teeth, a hint of a stubble, slicked back hair and dear God, Charles hoped that it wasn't obvious, how his eyes wandered all around him.The man smiled, and said something Charles wasn't sure of.He looked like some kind of a serial killer.Charles was only thirty, he couldn't just die, because he saw a handsome man.





	I hate coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nienawidzę kawy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971217) by [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267). 



> I'm self concious about that translation, English is wild. It's a fanfic i wrote back in march and reread recently, and decided I liked it enough to translate. Feel free to point out my mistakes.

Her whole body screamed for coffee. Charles wasn't some kind of telepath, but he saw her nervous looks. Documents-canteen-the clock.  
Moira had to do her papers, and he sat by a desk and waited for Raven. Where was she even?  
Charles doesn't even work here, but he sits here more often than Raven. He never expected anything else, but she could at least keep up the front.  
"I'll make coffee." He said as he got up.  
"Add..."she began.  
"Milk and no sugar" he finished, while rocking his flirtatious grin he used to avoid punishment.  
"You sure you're not an alien?" She asked pleased.  
"Not an alien! Maybe a gifted... um..."  
"I read mind too. I know how your grins work."  
Charles left to the canteen quickly.  
He laughed and heard Moira do the same.  
But he stopped when he arrived.  
He found Raven, sure, but at what cost. She talked with Logan.  
Charles started to walk faster. As early as in school, they agreed not to flirt with boys, that both of them like. Charles often broke that rule, but Logan was too much. Also, Charles was a psychologist and he knew what's up. Logan was strangely nice near Jean.  
"Raven", he said glancing Logan and smiling.  
Raven jumped and pretended that she was only fixing her hair. Then looked at the ceiling, and then at the coffee machine.  
He had no idea which one of them wanted to murder which one more, wanted to read minds, only to know it. He was sure about Raven's superpower. She could angry him like no one ever. And he couldn't forget her ability to blend in, in order to avoid responsibility.  
Logan got a cigarette out of his pocket, and before he could light it, Charles coughed.  
He looked actually surprised. Charles could only imagine, how many times he could do it unpunished.  
But he ignored it and lifted his lighter staring into Charles' eyes unfazed.  
He smoked and drank so much, it couldn't be normal. The guy had to be an immortal. He should be mad at Moira for imagining such things. It started to get creepy.  
"You can't smoke here" he said sternly, his hands on his sides.  
Raven smiled, and Charles faked not noticing. And faked that her remarks about him being someone's mom, or an old fart don't affect him.  
"Chill out Chuck" said Logan, hiding his cigarette anyway, and furrowing his eyebrows.  
Charles knew he was going to get the cigarette the second they leave.  
He often forgot what an asshole he was. But when he remembered he was happy, that Raven wasn't with him.  
Charles himself, flirted with everyone who even looked his way. But he never had a relationship. He never imagined one.  
But Raven in his mind, was with someone soft, and shy, maybe even someone with glasses. She would keep him safe, and stopped flirting with guys, Charles liked.  
They went hand in hand away from Logan, who got out his cigarette and lifted it to his mouth.  
"I just helped him with the coffee machine." She answered before he could ask.  
"I don't want to sound lame, or something", he looked reproachfully at Raven " but I think he can handle the coffee machine himself."  
"It's broken." She pointed at the dying device.  
Charles looked back, Logan already left.  
"Moira needs that coffee."  
"I know a cafe." Raven got strangely enthusiastic "It's nearby and bartenders are insanely hot."  
"Raven, please."  
"Don't act like a saint, Charles. I at least don't get distracted everywhere by auburn hair and other 'groovy' mutations."  
"Alright, let's just go there."  
\---  
Moira will die out of thirst, until they will be able to get through all these people.  
A glasses wearing man was standing by the counter. He looked very focused, and gave out orders smoothly enough for Charles to stop worrying.  
And then Raven did that.  
She talked him right out of work. His cheeks turned pink. Charles checked him out. He had short, brown hair and obviously glasses. His body was well built, and tall, but by the way he carried himself shyly, it wasn't that visible.  
Oh God. He was the perfect man for Raven.  
It went good, all too good. The queue was getting bigger ad bigger, and it wasn't smooth at all.  
Charles wanted to intervene, and get Raven to hate him forever, when manager's voice send a new employee to pick up this mess.  
Charles went right out to him, still looking at his sister's large smile.  
"It's my sister."  
"You should pacify her, before she destroys our business" said the cashier, with a thick Irish accent. He wasn't joking at all. Charles felt intimidated and aroused. God, he hoped this voice hasn't belonged to a creepy looking old guy, because he would rather be murdered by a Greek god. But he will take everything that sounds like that.  
Then he turned to him. The cashier has done the same, because they were both looking at their 'child'.  
Seventy two inches of a well built guy, with sharp jaw and teeth, a hint of a stubble, slicked back hair and dear God, Charles hoped that it wasn't obvious, how his eyes wandered all around him.  
The man smiled, and said something Charles wasn't sure of.  
He looked like some kind of a serial killer.  
Charles was only thirty, he couldn't just die, because he saw a handsome man. He acted like of he was still fifty. When he met Moira and flirted with her stupidly, like if she was interested. He finally stopped, and all those feelings turned out being a friendship, which lasted.  
But right now he was helpless.  
He started to plan how to get to the sexiest serial killer's, he ever met, bed. And the whole queue yelled offense, he finally started to hear.  
"What's your name?" The serial killer asked, looking at the growing queue, the even bigger one, and finally at Charles.  
He really wanted to help him, but he had no idea what to say.  
Is he asking about his name? Is it normal? Should he run?  
"Hair", he stuttered "mutation. Groovy, mutation. I..." he looked at his shoes  
When he lifted head, the cashier was smiling at him and handed him a paper cup.

"Your coffee."  
Charles handed him a random note, and before he could get his change, he was pushed out of the queue.  
He looked around, searching for Raven, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen.  
Then shifted his attention to the cup with a handwritten note "hair groovy mutation I". He turned the cup around and found a phone number with a name.  
Erik, that was the handsome cashier's name, searched for Charles with his eyes. Who blushed so much, he decided to leave the building.  
Raven and the first cashier were gone.  
He hated coffee. He was a tea only person. And Moira won't believe him, if he said he has forgotten her coffee.  
He wrote Raven a text, he's going back to the office, and thought how is he going to get rid of the writing on the cup.  
\---  
The cup was already in trash, and coffee was nicely poured into the office's cup.  
When he handed it to Moira, he felt like a hero. She doesn't ask about the time it got him to do it. Which was good.  
When he left, her phone rang. He caught Raven's photo. Which was weird, considering her not texting him back, while calling Moira. But he preferred not to think about it.  
He had time now, to whine about that boy, he humiliated himself before.  
\---  
Charles ate his breakfast, when Raven strolling down the stairs, almost knocked herself. For someone, who could do a split, she was really clumsy.  
She had a phone on her temple, and smiled with her-oh too obvious- conspiratory grin.  
"It's for you." She said handing him it.  
Before he could doubt that, he heard Erik's voice on the other side, and saw the triumphant smile of Raven.  
"Hello?"  
"I'm sorry, it must have been a mistake."  
"Aren't you the brother of the girl flirting with Hank?" He laughed.  
Raven tried to escape, but Charles wasn't letting her.  
"Strange, right?" He said believing in the coincidence of this joke, as much as Erik.  
"You want, to come for a coffee? Last time was a little bit chaotic, because of our friends."  
"I don't like coffee, and my sister's stupid jokes."  
"CHARLES GOD" yelled Raven "If you don't want him, I'll hapilly..."  
"But tea and explanation is a good deal for me." Charles said trying to get over Raven's squealing.  
\---  
Moira sat on a couch reading a book, but she couldn't get around it.  
She could only think about the morality of helping Raven and her friend. She only looked around. Cup in a trash can and the nervousness showed that they needed a little help from the outside. Because the number, and Charles' faint blush told the story.  
She heard angry knocking and got to them lazily.  
She opened them, leaving the metal chain between.  
As she could tell it was Charles in need of a revenge."I'm going to kill you, hypnotize, so you won't remember me and kill you again. How have you got his number?"  
"I work in the CIA, you should have thought of something more creative, than a trash can."


End file.
